The present invention generally relates to a supportive device for use by one who performs massage therapy. More particularly, the device relates to a massage thumb tool comprising a semi-pliable, plastic, tubular sleeve comprising an interior and an exterior shape reflecting the shape of a human thumb. The device allows a massage therapist to feel and detect problem areas in tissue that is being massaged while having a real-like touch to the recipient of the massage therapy.
The interior of the device may comprise an adsorptive or absorptive material for collecting moisture generated or expelled from the skin of the thumb of the wearer. This material wicks moisture away from the skin of the wearer. The design of the device ensures a comfortable fit by the user while providing an undetectable touch from the device that is indistinguishable between an actual touch of a massage therapist and a touch from the massage therapist wearing the device. The device also acts as an exoskeleton that supports an exterior of a thumb and comprises a substantially incompressible material while being pliable such that the use of the device is undetectable by whom the device is used upon while allowing the user to detect problem areas in the muscle tissue.
In one embodiment, the device includes an interior comprising an adhesive that binds an interior coating material contacting a skin of a wearer to the exterior shell. The device may be slipped over a thumb of a massage therapist, physical therapist, chiropractor or other such individual requiring a sensitive touch to detect problem areas such as tight muscles, muscle dysfunction, muscle aggravation or the presence of soft tissue adhesions, while providing an indistinguishable or undetectable touch to the person who is receiving the massage therapy.
The device may comprise a light-weight plastic material providing compressive relief exerted onto an end of the thumb and includes a front side including at least a portion of which is pliable to be used on one receiving massage therapy. The device also includes at least a portion that is rigid. In one embodiment, the back side and tip of the device are rigid. Thus, the device protects the thumb from being over extended towards the wrist while providing a freedom of movement such that the wearer may flex the thumb towards the palm of the hand. The device also provides compressive relief on the joints of the thumb and their surrounding tissue. Thus, the device acts as an exoskeleton for providing compression relief to prevent thumb joints and surrounding tissue from becoming aggravated, re-aggravated or injured by repetitive motions performed during deep tissue or neuromuscular massages.
A massage therapist performs many tasks requiring the use of the thumb during a massage session. Some such tasks include performing deep tissue or neuromuscular massage of soft tissue adhesions throughout the human body. During these procedures, the massage therapist must apply a compressive force to a distal end of their thumb. Certain repetitious motions involving bending the tip of the thumb towards the wrist are commonly experienced during a normal massage session.
Repeated use of a thumb to perform these tasks may lead to painful medical conditions. Some of the common problems that may be associated with repeated use of a thumb to perform massage tasks may include: carpal tunnel syndrome, bursitis, tendinopathy, De Quervain's tenosynovitis and Repetitive Motion Syndrome.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is caused by pressure on a nerve in the wrist. Typically, this syndrome is caused by prolonged or repeated use of certain tasks involving the hands or wrist which puts pressure on the median nerve to cause swelling or thickening of tissues close to or within the carpal tunnel. Symptoms include tingling, numbness, weakness or pain in the fingers or thumb and hand and are common in many massage therapists.
Bursitis is an inflammation of a bursa which is a small sac of fluid that cushions and lubricates the area between one bone and another bone. Bursitis may be caused by prolonged or repeated pressure on a bursa such as when a compressive force is repeatedly applied to an end of a thumb or by activities that require repeated twisting of a joint such as when a massage therapist performs deep tissue massage therapy.
Tendons are rope like fibers that connect muscles to bones. Tendinopathy includes inflammation and can be caused by long-term overuse of a thumb. It is typically caused by repeated twisting or rapid joint movements such as those performed by massage therapists on a daily basis.
De Quervains's tenosynovitis is a condition that causes swelling and inflammation of the tendons and tendon sheath on the thumb side of the wrist. Symptoms include pain, tenderness and swelling along the thumb side of the wrist that spreads down the thumb and forearm. Other symptoms may include a feeling of weakness or a grating feeling at the wrist when moving the thumb or wrist. It is believed that activities that require repeated wrist and thumb movements such as those performed by a massage therapist during deep tissue massage therapy may contribute to or cause this condition.
Repetitive Motion Syndrome describes symptoms such as pain, swelling or tenderness which occur from repeating the same motion over and over. This syndrome can cause tissues to swell and become fatigued, thereby putting pressure on the nerves and causing symptoms listed above. Many massage therapists suffer from this syndrome.
Several known devices are for use with a thumb. However, it is believed that none of these devices act as an exoskeleton and a compressive force shock absorber while allowing a user to maintain a feeling in the thumb for administering a massage as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,035 to Post discloses a foot treating appliance for use in treatment of a foot with a view to replacing misplaced bones and correcting broken arches. A disk-like contact piece such as rubber, cork, felt or other such material is carried at the forward end of a thumb stall. The thumb stall is of such length that the operator's thumb merely touches the forward end of the stall. The forward end of the stall is preferably closed by a wall 3 that is adapted to isolate the thumb from the contact piece. The contact piece is used for contacting a dislocated bone and forcing it back into place. Thus, the thumb stall must be rigid in nature and may be made of light sheet metal or other appropriate material. Since the thumb stall is made from rigid material, the foot treating appliance prevents the user from feeling anything through the thumb stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,963 to Swanbeck discloses a thumb protector including a base sleeve coupled with a connector to a tip sleeve to be fitted over a thumb to protect the thumb from trauma that may occur when struck by a hammer. The thumb protector includes a base sleeve having an open front portion and an open rear portion. The base sleeve is adapted to be fitted over a proximal segment of a thumb. The thumb protector also includes a tip sleeve having an open front portion and open rear portion. The tip sleeve fits over the distal end of the thumb and is sufficiently sturdy so as to prevent the distal end from being injured when the tip sleeve is struck by a blow from a hammer. Thus, the device provides support in the direction normal to the thumb not in a direction parallel to the thumb.